Try To Fix You
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Time doesn't heal everything. Your past will always haunt you. It might get easier, but it will never disappear completely. But she will try to fix you.


**So, this is my last writing assignment for my English class. I really enjoyed writing Pepperony fanfiction for my classes and I'm quite sad I don't have weekly inspiration for new stories anymore.** So in case you have something you really want me to write, you might send it to my tumblr **(** _thingcalledwhat_ **)** and I'll happily write it **. However, enjoy this part! xx**

Darkness. Cold. Pain. It was as if bolts of lightning flashed in front of his eyes as the pictures came to life. People were talking, but the language was foreign. What the hell was going on? The bag over his head blocked his view and muffled the sounds. Eventually they removed the bag and he tried to figure out where the hell he was.

The scenery changed. Tony was working on the weapon, at least his abductors believed he was. If only they had known better. He was about to breach the agreement, it had never been mutual anyway. They would pay for what they had done, he would destroy them. And the best thing about it: they wouldn't see it coming.

It wasn't hard to figure out that they were using him. Torturing him when he wasn't playing after the rules, he was nothing but a theft. Once he had built them the Jericho missile, they would simply kill him. It wouldn't happen in an outrage, and no one would be able to prevent it. Tony Stark would be destroyed by his own creation.

The plan was perfect. The metal suit would be their way into freedom, Yinsen and Tony could finally see their loved ones again. Tony saw the small spark of hope and clung to it almost desperately. How bitterly this undertaking would fail.

Their time had come. Fleeing was the only thought in his mind as he made his way through the tunnels of his prison. The backfire did no harm to him, the suit kept him safe. Yinsen had gotten him more time, the only task left was to find him and make it out of the hellhole. It was violent, bloody, and whoever dared to block his way had to die.

As the sun shone right into his face, the next mission had started.

Another change in the scenery. Camera flashes wherever he turned. There were headlines about the crime of his abduction, nothing seemed as important.

Tony tried to play it down, didn't let anyone see the real damage.

"Missing No More. Stark's return into civilization." The headline stuck in his head. Return. If only it was this easy.

"Mr. Stark, the search for you has finally been successful. When can we expect the production to go back to normal?"

"The production…"

"You kept us waiting for too long. It's time to deliver, Stark."

This voice, this accent, Tony knew it too well.

"W-What?"

"Did you really think it would be so easy?"

No. This couldn't be true. He had escaped, he was home.

Suddenly it was dark once again. His chest was aching and there was this cold feeling again. No, he couldn't be back in that cave.

"You've failed me, Anthony. I always knew you couldn't be a great man. You're nothing but an arrogant boy."

It was his father's voice. Pearls of sweat started to run down his body, his breathing was shallow. Before he even knew it, Tony was screaming into the darkness. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. Howard was dead.

"You're not real. This isn't real. THIS ISN'T REAL."

Something was pulling him by his arm. A soft voice called for him in the back of his mind.

"Tony. Tony wake up! It's a dream. You're dreaming."

But he struggled to comply. His father's insults echoed in his mind and all he could do was trying to focus on that soft voice. It was so familiar, yes, it even felt like home.

"Listen to my voice, you're safe!"

"Your mother and I could never be proud of you."

"SHUT UP!"

Tony's breathing was hard as he woke up with a gasp and a scream. A redheaded angle was clinging to his arm, pulling him towards her in a consoling embrace. He didn't say a word. Pepper was whispering comforting words into his hear as she ran her hands over his arm and through his hair, wanting him to realize that he was safe.

This was reality. He was in Malibu, not in Afghanistan; his wife was the proof.

"I was back there, Pep. It was worse this time."

Her husband didn't have to say much more. Pepper knew he was still having nightmares about Afghanistan, but until this moment it had never been this bad. She pressed her lips against his cheek, pulling his head closer so he could bury his face in the crook of his neck. His breathing evened as her comfort was slowly calming him down. Knowing that she wouldn't judge him, it was appeal enough for him to tell her about it. It was necessary.

"I thought I was back for real. We were at the press conference, but it was strange. There was this reporter and he was asking about the weapons. He said it would never be this easy, and then I was back in that cave."

He swallowed hard, eyes shutting a bit tighter.

"I heard his voice. Howard. He told me I was a failure, that he and mum would never be proud of me."

And that was all he said. For several more minutes they stayed like this: he curled into her while she held him in a protective embrace. Eventually, she moved them to lie down again, not moving away from him as she did. Pepper knew he didn't want to sleep, she wouldn't force him to. But he needed the comfort and that was something she could give him.

"You know it's not true. You're the most amazing man I know. Look at what you've reached. You're doing so much good. Could a failure end up with a wife and six wonderful children? Tony, I'm so proud of you, our children adore you, and your parents? They would be so proud of the man you've become."

As hard as it was, he believed her. Just for this night, he could forget about his doubts. Tony could trust his wife's words. Even if it was only for a night.

Pepper continued to whisper comforting words into his ear throughout the whole night. Neither of them slept, they only tried to get some rest. But it was enough. They both were broken, but they were trying to fix it. For their children. For each other.

And one day he would prove to the world that he was the man Pepper believed him to be. One day, he would get over his past. One day.

But until that day, he would depend on Pepper to ease his pain and erase his doubts.


End file.
